1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting signal receiver and a method for transmitting/receiving a broadcasting signal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A digital broadcasting system for mobile reception, which is capable of transmitting/receiving a broadcasting signal, has been developed and commercialized. However, the digital broadcasting system for mobile reception is designed independent of a broadcasting system for fixed reception and thus is incompatible with the conventional broadcasting system for fixed reception.
For example, a transmission system according to an advanced television systems committee (ATSC) vestigial sideband (VSB) scheme was designed without considering mobility, due to terrestrial characteristics. The ATSC broadcasting system is suitable for a multi-frequency network environment. In the ATSC broadcasting system, if a user moves to an area where broadcasting contents are broadcast with a different frequency, the user should tune a channel again in order to continuously view the broadcasting contents.